


Warrior Cats : Rolling Fog

by ZephyrartzOwO



Series: Warrior Cats : Winds of Change [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrartzOwO/pseuds/ZephyrartzOwO
Summary: All is going calmly for the cats of Meadowclan, Ridgeclan, and Shoreclan until the Medicine Cats recieve a startling prophecy that foretells great change for the clans and their leaders.While those in power feel the pressure of Starclan, Ridgeclan feels a great threat looming over them and will soon be at the mercy of it's viscous jaws.
Series: Warrior Cats : Winds of Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Allegiances

**MEADOWCLAN**

**Leader**

**Sandstar** \- old sandy colored she-cat with white patches

**Deputy**

**Eagleflight** \- brown and white tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Firestorm** \- ginger and white she-cat with odd eyes

**Apprentice: Tawnypaw**

**Warriors**

**Pinestripe** \- pale tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Nightwing** \- lithe black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Redwing** \- red tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Lightningpaw**

**Tigerpatch** \- striped tortoiseshell she-cat

**Fawnhop** \- pale she cat with green eyes

**Levi** \- Pale tabby and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Smokepaw**

**Daisybreeze** \- dusty brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

**Tawnypaw** \- dusty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Smokepaw** \- smokey black tom with a grey underbelly

**Stormpaw** \- dark tabby tom with green eyes 

**Lightningpaw** \- ginger and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Rainpaw** \- pale tabby and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

_None_

**Elders**

**Graystone** \- grey tom with long, ragged fur

**Swiftmist** \- pale gray tom with a pale, spotted underbelly

**Goldenfur** \- golden she-cat with white paws 

**Kits**

_None_

**RIDGECLAN**

**Leader**

**Moorstar** \- dark blue-gray she-cat with misty paws

**Deputy**

**Beechbelly** \- plump, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Halfclaw** \- cream she-cat with mis-shapen paws

**Apprentice: Barleypaw**

**Warriors**

**Oakfire** \- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Mudhollow** \- beautiful dark brown she-cat with patches of light brown over her pelt 

**Jaggedstripe** \- pale tabby tom with jagged stripes and spiked fur

**Apprentice: Fogpaw**

**Cindercloud** \- dark blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

**Lizardbelly** \- wiry creamy brown she-cat 

**Apprentice: Tornpaw**

**Boulderbriar** \- light cream she-cat 

**Echoshade** \- large gray and white tom with white back paws 

**Sunspots** \- yellow tom with white spots

**Maplefall** \- light ginger she-cat with torn ears 

**Apprentices**

**Barleypaw** \- white and ginger tom with a bushy, striped tail

**Rosepaw** \- red and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Tornpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with mottled ginger patches

**Fogpaw** \- white and grey tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

**Dustmask** \- dark brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

(Kits: **Badgerkit** )

**Alderberry** \- red she-cat with white paws and a thick, bushy tail

**Elders**

**Scorchpath** \- night-black tom with a huge scar on his belly 

**Longwater** \- sleek white tom

**Kits**

**Badgerkit** \- brown and white tom with blue eyes

**SHORECLAN**

**Leader**

**Snapstar** \- bright red tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

**Reedswipe** \- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Wallnutglow** \- dark brown she-cat with reddish-brown underbelly 

**Apprentice: Walleyepaw**

**Warriors**

**Silverscale** \- silver tabby she-cat with sleek, shiny fur

**Puddleblaze** \- dark brown tom with ginger legs 

**Apprentice: Redpaw**

**Blackstorm** \- black she-cat with white spots all over her pelt

**Flintgoose** \- blue-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Koipaw**

**Minkpool** \- blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes 

**Fennelmoon** \- black tom

**Apprentices**

**Walleyepaw** \- blue tabby tom with a dark stripe down his back and spikey fur

**Redpaw** \- bright red tabby tom white paws

**Koipaw** \- red and silver tabby she-cat with white paws

**Queens**

**Newtwater** \- gray she-cat with amber eyes

(Kits: **Snailkit, Timberkit** )

**Elders**

**Honeyscar** \- golden tabby she-cat with a long scar across her ear and muzzle

**Pigeonwish** \- light brown tom 

**Kits**

**Snailkit** \- brown and white she-cat 

**Timberkit** \- lithe pale tabby she-cat 

**Mill Cat Clouder**

**Leader**

**Blizzard** \- lithe, scarred, white she-cat with blue and green eyes; Completely deaf

**Deputy**

**Hail** \- large, scarred, white tom with blue and green eyes

**Members**

**Laika** \- light orange tom

**Gabe** \- black and white tom with green eyes

**Sweetpea** \- pale blue she-cat with blue eyes

**Rain** \- grey and white tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Yuki** \- creamy tom with green eyes

**Dusty** \- smoky black she-cat with brown flecks 

**Muddy** \- golden brown she-cat with a large scar on her back

**Pocky** \- small brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Fawn** \- white tom with yellow eyes

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Emi** \- beautiful brown tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

**Lavenderfrost** \- scarred white tom with lavender eyes

**Kimi** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a stumpy tail

**Other Animals**

**Juno** \- serval she-cat kittypet who lives in the mountain den

**Fang** \- large battle scarred fox

**Shade** \- lithe dark gray fox with a shredded ear


	2. Prologue

Night had set in over the clans, leaving only the stars and the half moon to light the spaces between the trees where two cats walked below. The two still had quite a ways to trek over and around the ridges that laid north of their own territory.

The smaller of the two, a tabby she-cat found the journey difficult. She was used to the soft, sandy MeadowClan moor where she grew up, but here it was mostly hard roots, solid ground, and rocks that made her paws ache. _Is it going to be this tiring everytime?_ she thought to herself, staring down at her paws.

The taller of the two she cats looked behind her to see her apprentice looking down thoughtfully. "Are you nervous Tawnypaw? It's okay if you are! Half moon meetings always feel daunting the first time." She assured the apprentice.

Tawnypaw snapped up "Hm? Oh no, I'm not nervous. My paws just hurt. I don't understand how RidgeClan cats run and hunt here." She mewed.

"The softer pawed cats have calluses on their paws by the time they're Warriors, they don't feel it as much as lowland cats do." Her mentor responded.

"All cats get calluses, Firestorm." Tawnypaw replied bluntly.

"That's true, but they won't be as strong as a cat who traverses rough terrain their entire lives." Firestorm mewed.

"I guess that's true." Tawnypaw acknowledged. She glanced up to the half moon in the sky for a moment then turned back to her mentor. "Will we be at the Mooncave soon?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! You see that ridge where the trees part?" Firestorm motioned ahead of the two where moonlight illuminated the edge of the forest where the Mooncave would be. "That's it. We'll be there in no time."

_Thank Starclan._ Tawnypaw thought. _I can give my paws a break._

**· · ·**

The entrance to the Moon Cave came into the view as the two MeadowClan cats passed through the last layer of dry underbrush and into the open path. Tawnypaw could see two pairs of amber eyes turn to look at them in the dark. As they grew near, Firestorm's tail lifted up high in the air and she picked up her pace.

"Good evening Halfclaw, how have you been?" Firestorm greeted cheerfully.

The cream she-cat responded "Tired. I have my paws full with this one." Halfclaw tilted her head towards the white and ginger tom next to her. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He'll be a full Medicine Cat before Leaf-bare if I can help it." She finished.

Firestorm chuckled "That'll be good for both of you. Speaking of which-" she moved so that Tawnypaw was in clear view "This is my new apprentice, Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw, this is RidgeClan's medicine cat Halfclaw."

Halfclaw perked up "Tawnypaw huh?" She glanced over the apprentice "You seem like the quiet, agreeable type. Is that right?"

"I… I guess so?" Tawnypaw mewed shyly.

"Tawnypaw isn't used to talking to cats outside of her clan yet. She'll start piping up eventually though. Not like she's had any problem announcing her opinion at home!" Firestorm teased.

"Sounds pleasant." Halfclaw mewed, dropping back into a relaxed posture. "This one here is Barleypaw. He can be grumpy and anti-social but he's not that bad."

"Hello." Tawnypaw greeted.

" _Hey._ " Barleypaw responded curtly.

_Well, clearly he's in a bad mood._ Tawnypaw thought, deciding not to push it.

Just then, the shrubs down the dirt path shook and out came two more cats, a dark brown she-cat and a blue tabby tom.

"Sorry for the delay, we needed to finish treating a clanmate before we could depart." The dark she-cat apologized.

"No worries Wallnutglow, we had just gotten here ourselves." Mewed Firestorm.

"Who are you?" The blue tom asked while motioning towards Tawnypaw.

"Tawnypaw. You?" She mewed.

"I'm Walleyepaw." He said while puffing up his chest.

"Dumb name for a dumb cat. Fitting isn't it?" Barleypaw commented under his breath, though loud enough to hear.

Halfclaw shot a warning glance at Barleypaw "Behave."

Walleyepaw didn't seem bothered by the comment, if anything he was amused by Barleypaw being reprimanded.

Tawnypaw turned to the dark she-cat "Wallnutglow right? You two are ShoreClan cats I'm assuming."

"That's right. If you ever need us, we're just over the creek from your territory." Wallnutglow mewed. She looked upwards to the sky. "We should head in before it gets too late. Let's go."

The group of cats followed Wallnutglow and made their way through the cave. After walking in the dark for a while, Tawnypaw could hear the faint sound of water echoing through the cave. A few fox lengths forward she could feel a thin layer of water at her paws.

"Is the Mooncave supposed to be this wet?" Tawnypaw whispered to her mentor. "It isn't going to be flooded is it?"

Firestorm chuckled and swept her long tail over Tawnypaw's flank "It's not flooded. Water from the earth makes its way underground and this is where it ends up. It's actually dryer than usual. During Newleaf the water comes past your paws."

The cats continued on and before long, the path opened up and Tawnypaw could see light coming from up ahead. She could see that the light came from a large opening in the roof of the cave where the moonlight illuminated the ground below. The floor of the cave opening was sandy with sparkling rocks scattered here and there. Around the outside, water pooled where it came seeping through the walls making the shape of a crescent. Moonlight hitting the water reflected up the walls of the cave where more stones sparkled, giving the appearance of the stars in the sky.

"Wow." Tawnypaw gasped "It's beautiful here." She followed the other cats to the center where they split off to find a place beside the water.

"When we wish to speak to Starclan, we drink from the pool and then sleep." Firestorm instructed. "While we sleep, our spirits walk with StarClan so that we can hear what they have to tell us."

"Walk with StarClan…" Tawnypaw repeated thoughtfully while looking at the clear water below her.

The two lapped up the crisp water and then settled down. Tawnypaw expected it to take time to fall asleep but she found herself feeling sleepy right away and soon drifted off.

When Tawnypaw came to, she felt the sensation of a cool breeze rushing over her fur. She opened her eyes and sat up, watching a swirling mist quickly make its way around her. She focused on it and noticed the faint outlines of many cats, though not solid. They seemed to join together and split apart much like fog.

Faintly, she began to hear a voice, though far too quiet to understand. Another voice joined in, and then a few others. More and more joined in until, through the voices of many, a message could be heard.

" _The sky…_ " The voices mewed.

"The sky?" Tawnypaw echoed back "What about the sky?"

" _The sky will soon shake and shatter… when it does… the Stars will come crashing down._ " The voices mewed in unison.

"The stars?!" Tawnypaw gasped "D- do you mean our leaders? What will happen to them?"

" _Fear not_ ." The voices replied " _When they do… winds of change will bring brighter stars forward… from the darkness_." The voices slowly dimmed out and with them, the swirling mist of cats they belonged to faded as well.

"Wait! You haven't answered my question! What will happen to our leaders?!" Tawnypaw shouted to the fading cats. Soon her shouting became mute as darkness engulfed her.

Tawnypaw jumped awake suddenly, gasping as if she had been shouting physically as well. She was once again in the Mooncave with the other medicine cats. Tawnypaw looked around, judging by the looks on their faces, she could infer they had all received the same prophecy.

The cats exchanged glances for a few moments in silence. Wallnutglow was the first to speak up. "I can assume we all received the same prophecy." She mewed nervously.

"The stars will come crashing down…" Halfclaw confirmed. "I heard it, but I don't like it. Not one bit."

"Does this mean our leaders are in danger?" Walleyepaw asked.

"It could seem that way." Wallnutglow answered. She turned to the other cats "Did anyone get any clarification?"

"I tried to, but my questions were ignored…" Tawnypaw admitted, feeling uneasy.

Firestorm sat beside Tawnypaw and gave her a comforting lick. "Whatever happens, we'll stand by our clans and each other to weather it out together."

"Our clans, how should we tell them?" Walleyepaw asked. "If we tell them straight that all our leaders may be in danger… or worse, our clanmates could panic."

"I agree." Concurred Firestorm. "I think we should tell only our leaders, there's no debate there. We _must_ tell those who messages pertain to."

"Yes, and then together with our leaders decide what to do from there." Agreed Halfclaw.

Wallnutglow stood up "That settles it. We'll head back to our clans and tell our leaders first thing at sunrise."

**· · ·**

The medicine cats exited the Mooncave and said their goodbyes to the RidgeClan cats. Wallnutglow, Firestorm, and their apprentices chose to walk back together until they needed to part at the border. Walleyepaw and Tawnypaw kept a steady pace, walking quietly while their mentors talked quietly amongst themselves.

The awkwardness of the silence and the stress from earlier made it hard for Tawnypaw to keep to herself. She looked up to Walleyepaw, who seemed to share a similar feeling behind his eyes.

"So…" Tawnypaw began "How are you feeling about… all of this?"

"Me? Not very good." Walleyepaw mewed quietly. "I know StarClan reassured us that not all will be lost, but that doesn't mean chaos won't break out when it starts."

"Yeah. I'm worried about the same thing." Tawnypaw admitted. "I'm still trembling from the initial shock."

"Me too." Walleyepaw mewed.

"And yet you seemed to handle it well." Tawnypaw commended "You were trying to think two pawsteps ahead while we were sorting out our feelings."

"Oh- um, thanks." Walleyepaw replied awkwardly "I was just really worried about my clan, worried about Snapstar. When I was a kit, he'd always let me chase his tail and would tell me stories about the great warriors and medicine cats of his time." He looked downward sadly "I'm not ready to lose that, and I know my clan isn't either. Not when things are finally looking up for us."

Tawnypaw pressed herself into his side reassuringly. "It'll be okay. It's like you and Firestorm said. StarClan gave us a terrifying message, but also gave us hope with it. Whatever happens, I think we'll be okay."

Walleyepaw smiled at Tawnypaw "Thank you Tawnypaw. I needed to hear that."

The cats continued walking until they reached the river that divided the three clans. Wallnutglow and Firestorm said their goodbyes, splitting off towards their own territories. Soon it would be morning, when Firestorm and Tawnypaw would have to tell their leader about the prophecy from StarClan, and her inevitable fate.


End file.
